Inuyasha's new command
by blueblazewolf
Summary: Kagome makes a new command for Inuyasha' necklace! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! All review welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with my second story in TWO days. One of my friends gave me this idea when she saw something on the computer. It's a few months old but still cool.**

**My computer is being evil. The spell check will not work. So it I spell something wrong it's the computer fault!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but I will watch me!**

** Inuyasha's new command**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called happily.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he turned around to face her.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I maked a new command for you necklace!"

"Really?!"

"Yup!"

Two minutes later...

"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"I guess... Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Dance!"

Inuyasha started to dance around.

"What! Stop!"

"I have one more! Inuyasha bark!"

'Don't bark you can do it!'

"Bark!"

'Ok, so much for that.'

Miruko, Sango, Shippo and Kilala walked up to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" They all asked.

"It's his new command. Heres the other one, Inuyasha bark!"

"Bark!"

They all fell on there back laughing.

Shippo walked up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha your an idiot!"

**I hope you like it! REVIEW PLZ!**

**blueblazewolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha's new command: Part 2**

"Inuyashaaa!" Kagome called a little to sweetly.

"What do you want wrench!"

"I made another command for you!

'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'

"Feh!"

"Ready?"

"NO!"

"Ok... Inuyasha sing!"

'What do I look like a bird?'

"And while your at it dance!"

'Shoot!'

"I'm a little teapot short and stout."

Inuyasha started to dance to the song.

"Here is my handle."

He held up his hand up.

"Here is my spout! When I get all steam up here me SHOUT!"

'I'm going to kill her!'

The Inu-gang walk in.

"Kagome what is Inuyasha doing?" Shippo asked.

"Oh I made another command for Inuyasha necklace. Watch."

"TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!"

"Ok... that was weird... I'm going to bed!" Shippo ran off before Inuyasha explode.

REVIEW! plz?

blueblazewolf


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Someone asked me for more chapters on this story! So I need some ideas!!!!

blueblazewolf


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:I'm back!!! I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Inuyasha's new command: Part 3**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she made Inuyasha favorite food. Ramen!!

Inuyasha, smelling the food, came running.

"Inuyasha I made your favorite flavored ramen! Beef!"(I don't know about you but that's my favorite! I'm hungry now...)

"I know that wench!" He called angryly.

"And you want some right?"

"Yes!"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Do I get the ramen?" He was drooling from the smell.

"Maybe but you have to BEG for it!"

When Kagome said beg Inuyasha sat down, put his arms up to his chest, and started to whimper.

"Ahhh, Inuyasha you look so cute!" Kagome when up to Inuyasha and pat his head.

'I feel like an idiot!'

* * *

A/n: Ok I did like the way this one came out it just pop in my head when I sat down...

Any way I want to thank my Reviewer... yeah... that look weird... reviewers. Ok I'm ready now!

Mikogurl101- Thanks! I update as you said! Thanks for reviewing twice!

Yamashita- Thanks for the help I think I will use one of your ideas for the next chapter! Till then tell me if you have more!

Kikyo Hater 01- Thanks! The song came with the command!

WineIXI- Yes I do! Umm thanks for review.;)

Janyasha- Thanks! I update!

yoli05- I have made it longer then I thought! It was supposed to be only 2 chapters long but everyone wanted more! Thanks for the review!

If I spelled your name wrong I sorry! Oh and if you can tell me how to make the chapters longer or if you want me to make them longer just tell!

blueblazewolf


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long. The computer said something about a virsis and it wouldn't let me put on my story...And I keep for getting me disclaimer!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! BUT I WILL ONE DAY!!!! HA HA HA!

Ok you are starting to hurt my feelings... I have over 1000 hits and only 13 reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! For the people who review get cookies! Any ways here goes the story!

* * *

**Inuyasha's new command: part 3!(I think... I forget.)**

**Kagome just go back from her era. And guest what! She has a new command for Inuyasha! Well two!**

**As she drop off her bookbag at Keade she when to look for Inuyasha. As always he was close to the sacerd tree.(I hope I spell that right -sweatdrop-)**

**Inuyasha, seeing kagome from a distance, got up and jumped out the tree.**

**"Hey wench what do you what now!?" Inuyasha stated as kagome finally got to him.**

**"Sit!" She said not liking is tone. And Inuyasha meet his best friend! The ground!**

**"Well I came to tell you..."**

**'Wait if I till him he'll run away'**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"Uhhh... were's Shippo?"**

**"I think he when up that hill." He pointed to the hill.**

**"Will you go with me to see?"**

**"What do I look like a pet!?"**

**"Will you are... have some dog in you!"**

**"Feh."**

**Then got up the hill and found Shippo. **

**"Hey Shippo what to see something funny!" Kagome whispered into his ear.**

**Shippo nodded his head.**

**"Inuyasha?" **

**"Huh?"**

**"Roll over!"**

**Inuyasha fell on his back and started to roll down the hill. He keep on rolling in till -BOOM!- he ran... or in this case rolled into a tree. He jumped up and ran up to Kagome.**

**"What the hell did you do that for!"**

**"Will I ask Shippo if he wanted to see something funny so..."**

**"HA HA HA! Kagome do it again!" Shippo was laughing with tears in his eyes.**

**"Ok. New trick!"**

**"I'm Not a DOG... wait... that didn't come out right..."**

**"Inuyasha? Freeze!"**

**Inuyasha turned into a giant icebreg thing...**

**"Ok that didn't work right..."

* * *

**

Ok that was the only thing i could come up with a had a different idea but I'm saving it for the last chapter. Which will come soon because I'm run out of ideas. If I get more-hint-hint- I will TRY to make 10 chapters. Review PLZ!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is the last chapter...(crys in the background). If you sent me ANY email with ideas thanks but my daddy deleted them before I could see them. Anyways thanks for any reviews...(if you leave one --)**

Inuyasha's new command: Last chapter... I forgot what number I was on.(sweatdrop)

Inuyasha was running from Kagome because... WHO KNOWS WHAT COMMAND SHE HAS NEXT! Anyways he ran into Keade's hut.

"Hey old hag I need a necklace!!!!"

"Like the one ye are wearing?"(Not to good on the way she talks)

"No like the one stuck up my a..."

"Inuyasha!!!"Kagome called from out side.

Keade threw Inuyasha a necklace before he ran out the hut.

Inuyasha sneaked behind kagome... and put her necklace on her!

"HA! How do fill with it one on!! HA HA HA!"

"Fine but, NOW I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!!"She tried to take it off.

"So what did you want earlier?" Inuyasha said with an evily look in his eyes.

"Uhhhh..."

"Kagome?! **Roll over**!"

Kagome fell face first and rolled around.

"Ok... now **beg**!"

Kagome arms when up to her chest.

"Now **Bark**!!!!"

"BARK!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala walked up.

"Ok then two can play at that game. Inuyasha **Dance**! And **Sing** while your at it!"

Inuyasha sings and dances to I'm I like teapot.

"Come on Kagome make Inuyasha do a new command!" Shippo yelled.

'Ok a new command like..'

"Inuyasha **play dead**!"

Inuyasha fell on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Uhhh is he dead?" shippo poked him in the head.

Inuyasha jumped up.

"Wench it's your turn!" He picked up a stick.

"**Fetch**!" He throw it and Kagome chased after it.

10 minutes later

Kagome came back with a stick in her mouth.

"Ok! Inuyasha **shake**!"

Inuyasha started to jumped up and down.

"Ok... that wasn't what I was hopeing for..."

**Later on maybe sunset... they ran out of commands**

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were laying down in the grass.

'Ok I have only one idea left.' Kagome thought evily.

"Inuyasha?"His ear twitch.

"**KISS**!"

Inuyasha and Kagome floated up to each other and kiss.

Then 3 things happen...

1. Inuyasha and Kagome fell on the ground Kagome on top of inuyasha... and they were still kissing.

2. Sango and Miruko fainted.

And 3. Shippo's faced turned red, he fainted, got back up, and ran screaming...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M TO YOUNG FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!.

**The end**

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! PLZ review! Oh and I making a new story when I put it on ideas with help alot. 

blueblazewolf


End file.
